helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan 10th Generation Auditions 2017 ~ Daitai Diamond ~
'Happy Jikan 10th Generation Auditions 2017 ~ Daitai Diamond ~ '(幸せなじかん第10世代オーディション2017〜代替ダイヤモンド〜) is Happy Jikan's 10th generation auditions. The auditions officially began May 6, 2017 and expected to end sometime in August or September. Audition Details *Application Requirements **Girls aged 10-17 are allowed to participate, Chinese/Taiwanese Decent **Total Applicants(As of May 2017) 50,000+ Applicants **Training Camp Teachers ***Usa & Usagi (Choreographers) ***Kinoshita Maya (Guest Vocal Trainer) ***Akami, Oomori Seiko, Naoki Yamazaki, Hashimoto Aina (Judges) Audition Process First Round *First round began on May 6. 2017. Over 50,000 applicant footages are viewed over by the judges, in which only 200 are only chosen to move on to the second round. Second Round *Second Round began on May 26, 2017. **The videotapes and profiles of all the applicants who moved on from the first round are reviewed by Akami. Finalized girls were then taken to reviewing in Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong and Taipei, where they were interviewed in front of judges and tested in their dancing, singing, and Japanese pronunciation ability. Third Round *Third Round began on June 2, 2017. **All remaining candidates are flown to Japan under the supervision of Up Front Promotion. **The remaining candidates get a chance to meet Akami, Oomori Seiko and Hashimoto Aina, and are challenged with the task to hold a conversation with Hashimoto strictly in Japanese. Afterwards, members are tested in their talking ability on stage and their ability to sing and dance at the same time. Fourth Round *Fourth Round began on June 16, 2017. **The remaining auditionees recieve Japanese clases from a professional teacher, and are challenged to have a speaking prompt completely in Japanese to be finished by the end of the week to present to the judges. **The auditionees are split into two groups and are challenged to create a routine to the song "School Girl Love" and perform it whilst singing. Fifth Round (Final Round) *Fifth Round began on June 21, 2017 **The finalists are chosen to sing Chance of RAIN by themselves in the recording studio, and to dance to Huópō by themselves in front of the judges. **The finalists must give a short speech in full Japanese as to why they want to be a Happy Jikan member in front of Hashimoto and Oomori. **The finalists are: ***Mao Luli (14) ***Dong Lan (17) ***Julie (16) ***Pan Xiang (14) ***Lu Wen (13) **On June 26th, in a special Hello! Station episode, the winners from the auditions were revealed to be: ***Julie (16) ***Pan Xiang (14) ***Yang Meilin (14) - Hello!Project Foreigners Trivia *This audition confirms that Akami is now the official head of judges for Happy Jikan auditions. *Solo idol Oomori Seiko and Ciao Bella Cinquetti member Hashimoto Aina were both invited to be Happy Jikan audition judges, in which they both said yes. *"Daitai Diamond", which translates to "Replacement Diamond", hints that the judges are looking for super talented girls to replace Aoi Xiao and Wang Dao Ming. *Akami stated that the judges are looking for about 2-3 members to add to the group. Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Auditions Category:Members who failed a Happy Jikan Audition Category:Happy Jikan Tenth Generation